


香烟二重唱

by Kostik



Category: WWII history - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kostik/pseuds/Kostik
Relationships: Konstantin Rokossovsky/Friedrich Paulus
Kudos: 5





	香烟二重唱

“您又在抽烟。还记得我之前说过什么吗？这不是好东西，它会让您更快衰老……”  
正在谈论香烟危害的是康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇·罗科索夫斯基元帅。他刺刺不休、指手划脚，哪像一位战地指挥官，简直比得上总参部里的文书们了。  
好歹弗里德里希·保卢斯也曾担任陆军的副总参谋长，应付起这些絮语总归是得心应手：“明白，元帅。虽然在一些情况下，我们并不能全然按照个人意志行动，不过我会尽量考虑您的意见。”  
“别和我用这种腔调说话，”罗科索夫斯基停下踱步，以一种奇怪的眼神看着保卢斯，“这里没有元帅，只有您和您的科斯佳。”  
“那么……科斯佳。”  
短暂的沉默中传出呯砰声响，这名德国人点燃了火焰：“您现在不是元帅，我自然也无须听从您的调遣了。”  
深吸一口烟，然后吐出一片雾，保卢斯身处其中，面貌朦胧，好像瞬息之后，这名患有肺病的战俘就会随烟雾散去。打击保卢斯一切自弃行为，罗科索夫斯基痛恨香烟的理由如此直白。他还不至于胆怯到坐视不理，他总是擅长在逆境中战斗，夺过烟卷，然后将它熄灭，这很简单。  
“您知道俄罗斯人通常如何面对他不听话的爱人吗？”他没打算放开钳制着的枯枝般的手，神情愈加紧迫。  
保卢斯听他这样说，就笑开了：“我见过几次，俄罗斯女士在街上殴打她们出轨的丈夫。”  
“您，弗里德里希！我深知您是个男人——”  
罗科索夫斯基十分烦闷，意识到保卢斯话中的玩味，他又补充：“我当然也不是那位‘俄罗斯女士’。您不会出轨，而我，现在已只爱您一人了……！您为何总是讽刺我们的关系呢？”  
他们又回到了老话题，谁也说服不了谁。一名战俘、基督教徒，正与击败他的敌国将领协同犯罪。他从信仰上背叛了他过去的人生——虽然，过去他也无时无刻不在背叛——如果他再出让私人感情，他的妻子、他的长官或许就要第二次死去了。保卢斯苦恼地将自己投入烟瘾中，一支又一支，尼古丁占据他全部思绪，这不是罗科索夫斯基担忧的寻死，如同第六集团军被放逐在斯大林格勒这片异乡之地，他也让他的灵魂开始了漂泊之旅。


End file.
